Impossible love?
by Nickim010
Summary: A story about Rose and Scorpius as they have to deal with all the pressure of being together. Will their love survive when their families hate each other?
1. What if he doesn't like me?

**A/N I'm sorry if I writhed something wrong. English is not my first language and therefore not perfect, I would appreciate if you told me the things I writhed wrong. A/N**

Chapter 1: What if he doesn't like me?

She saw Scorpius Malfoy talking to one of his friends, his name was Daniel Avery and he had black hair and brown eyes. He was handsome but no one would ever be as handsome as Scorpius. The perfect blonde hair and the gray eyes was so beautiful. He turned around and faced her. Only one second later she turned around and started to walk faster, away from him. She was red as a tomato. She was in love and wanted to talk to him but she was so afraid. Normally she's never shy but he made her different, he was to important to loose. It's better that he knows nothing about her crush, even if it hurt her that he didn't know. Their relationship was really complicated. They had known each other since first year. They was not friends but not enemies either. They talked to each other about one time a month but now things were different. They were both sixteen years old, it was the end of the fifth year at school, only one week left. She had started to like him at the end of their fourth year. She walked around in the hallways and locked back every minute, she wanted to be sure that Scorpius was not there. After about ten minutes of walking she met Clare, her best friend.

"Hey Rose, what happened?", asked she and saw into Rose's brown eyes and Rose saw into her blue eyes. She could see that they were caring.  
>"Boy trouble.", she said quite and Clare nodded.<p>

"So you still haven't told him then?", she asked and Rose nodded as she locked down to the ground.

"I don't know what to do, maybe we're to different, I mean, I am a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin.", she said.

"Stop with that, I am a Ravenclaw that comes from a family with almost only Slytherins and my boyfriend is a Hufflepuff. If I could become your best friend then you and Scorpius can be together.", she said.

"Don't say his name that high, what if he's near and he hears you?", she asked.

"Then he'll know how you feel and you don't have to bear that feeling that has been bugging you any longer.", she said and Rose nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Clare, you're right, I will never know how he feels if I'm not asking him. I'm going to look for him and tell him everything.", she said and walked away. Clare smiled, she had given her friend the courage to talk to Scorpius.

**A/N That was the first chapter. I know that it is short but I wanted a short first chapter. Was it good or bad? I want to know why you think so. Review and tell me what I have to change. Next chapter will be up in a few days. A/N**


	2. A rose for my Rose

Chapter 2: A rose for my Rose.

It was the last day at Hogwarts, tomorrow was the day that she would go home for the summer. Rose couldn't wait, she wanted to get away from the school this instant. Her heart was still broken and she didn't want to stay at this place. At this time tomorrow she would be at the Hogwarts express and she had a whole summer on her to recover, if that was possible. They barely knew each other but it felt like she had known him her entire life. The lessons was finished and she was outside the castle, near Hagrid's hut. She sat under a tree and she was crying and the only thing she had in mind was Scorpius and what happened a few days ago.

_After twenty minutes of searching she had finally found him, and his friends weren't there. She was afraid but she had to do it, she was a Gryffindor. After a few minutes she did it._

"_Scorpius.", she said quite, but it was loud enough for him to hear it. He turned around and faced her and she blushed.  
>"Yes.", was the only word he said, he didn't say it in a mean way, it was more neutral and that made Rose to blush more as she could feel her heartbeats getting faster.<em>

"_Can we talk?", asked Rose and he nodded._

"_Sure, what do you want to say?", asked he and smiled at her. The smiled made her to become red as a tomato and that was her breaking point. Rose couldn't bear her feelings anymore, not now when he was in front of him._

"_I love you!", she practically screamed at him and the next second he was gone. He did run away from her._

Rose was crying more as she thought of that. She had only seen him on lessons the past week and he didn't look at her. Why was she so dumb? Why did she tell him how she felt, and in that dumb way of all the ways? She could have told him her feelings in a different way, She knew that the answer would be the same but at least she could have told him her feelings without scaring him. She knew from the beginning that his answer would be no, but she still told him how she felt. But it was not her fault that he didn't love her, and she couldn't force him to love her, even if that was the only thing she wanted right now. After a few minutes she stopped crying and just sat there and looked at the nature. The sky was blue and she couldn't see a single cloud today, and it was really hot outside. The weather was good and she should be happy about it, but a piece of her told her not to be happy, that she couldn't be happy without the one she loved. She looked up at the sun and next second she heard an owl, but ignored it. Owl's were everywhere at Hogwarts and that owl would not deliver a letter to her, or that was what she thought. A few seconds later a large barn owl was flying towards her and landed on her knee with a letter and a rose tied around its left leg.

"A rose", whispered Rose and got the letter and the Rose. It was red as blood and the most beautiful rose that she had ever seen, but who would send her a rose? She looked at the barn owl for a few seconds before I flew away, it was Scorpius owl, but why would he send her a letter and a rose? The next second everything started to make sense and she quickly opened the letter and started to read.

_A rose for my Rose._

_I'm sorry for not talking to you this week, but I was nervous. When you told me how you felt, I thought that it was a joke first and I runned away because I love you to, I just couldn't stand there that second. Then a thought that you didn't want to see me again after that and that's why I haven't been talking to you this past week, I was scared and I'm terrible sorry if you thought that I didn't want to see you again. I'll be at the trophy room tonight, waiting for you if you want to see me._

_/Scorpius._

She couldn't believe what she read. Did he really love her? She whispered a short sentence, a sentence that disappeared into the wind after only a second after she said it.

"I'll be there."

**A/N I hope you liked the second chapter. I know that my English is not perfect and I'm sorry if something is wrong with the grammar, please review if you found something strange that I didn't notice.**


	3. It's time to say goodbye

**A/N Sorry for not updating earlier, I got the flu, again and I couldn't update. But I'm back and from now on I'll update about once a weak. I once again tell you that English is not my first language and my grammar is not perfect and I have a problem with to and too. I hope that it don't bother you too much. Enjoy the chapter. A/N**

Chapter 3: Time to say goodbye

Rose walked around in the castle. It was night and she was alone in the hallway. Of course she was, it was against the rules to walk around in the hallways at night but it still felt strange when no other student was around her. Everything looked different at night, it was dark and the hallways was quite and a little spooky, and she swore that she saw a knight armor in the last hallway moving. But it couldn't be alive, could it? She didn't like the idea of the armors coming to life at night, but this was Hogwarts so it wouldn't be a surprise. She exited the hallway and entered the next. She saw the sleeping paintings and started to walk slower and she became more careful. If the paintings woke up they would get angry at her for waking them up and they would shout at her, and Mr Filch would hear the shouting and found her and she would get punished for breaking the rules. Wait, they she couldn't get punished, or could she? She was after all going home tomorrow. Maybe she would get detention for the next year, or worse, get her prefect badge taken from her. Her parents had been so proud of her being a prefect and they had even brought a Firebolt 500 as a reward, and it was thanks to that broom that she made it on the team. If her she lost her badge they would be so disappointed in her and she saw herself return the broom to her parents. Not that they would take it away from her but she would be to embarrassed to keep it. Why did go out again? Why did she risk everything by breaking the rules like this? Then she saw an image of Scorpius in her head and her voice in her head said.

_Because you love him._

That was true, she felt like she really loved him and for a moment the fear of being caught out here was gone. The only thing she thought of was Scorpius, his beautiful smile and his perfect gray eyes, they were worth all the trouble. A few moments later all those sweet thought were gone as she heard footsteps. She got so scared and she gasped for air in surprise.

"What was that? Who is there?!)", someone shouted, it was Mr Filch. His voice was coming from the direction she was walking in and she quickly turned around. She started to walk as fast as she could without making a noise. She heard his footsteps getting closer and she started to panic.

_Take it easy Rose, breath._

It was hard to stay calm since she knew he was behind her. She tried to take longer and faster steps but she was afraid that he would hear her. She heard him coming closer and she looked around and thought about with way she would take when this hallway ended. She would come to a dead end if she went to left and to a few other hallways if she went to the right. She quickly went to the left, it was a perfect hideout, because she was sure that Filch thought that nobody wold run to a dead end. After about one minute she heard from his steps that he took the other way. It was a relief, if she took the other way it would have take longer time to get to the trophy room. Rose walked back to the hallway and was now on her way to the trophy room again. After a few minutes she was outside the door to the trophy room. She took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside.

"I thought that you wouldn't come.", was the first thing she heard. Scorpius stood in the middle of the room with his face down.

"I'm sorry for being late, Filch almost caught me, but I'm honest when I'm saying this, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.", answered Rose as she shyly walked forward to Scorpius, a little surprised over her answer.

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore.", was the only thing he said and she could see the hurt feelings in his gray eyes.

"And I thought that you didn't love me.", she said and he sighed.

"I'm really sorry for running of like that a few days ago, I didn't want to, I just did it without thinking. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can.", said Rose and the next second she felt Scorpius soft arms around her waist. She felt herself blush. It was the best hug she ever had in her life and she was over the moon. It was unbelievable, he loved her too. The hug lasted for a few seconds but for Rose it felt like and eternity, a wonderful eternity were only she and Scorpius existed.

"I'm so happy, you really came.", was the only thing Scorpius said after the hug.

"And I'm happy because you were waiting for me.", was Rose answer, followed by a few seconds of silence when the two teenagers stared into each others eyes. Even thought they just confessed their feelings for each other, their love was already strong and it would be easy for people to see that.

"I love you.", was the next thing Scorpius said and they hugged each other again, this time the hug lasted for about a minute. Rose loved to hug Scorpius, and to smell his hair. After the hug Rose answered.

"I love you too." After a few more seconds of silence, Scorpius started to talk.

"I think we must go, Filch can be here any minute", he said and Rose nodded.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye.", was her answer.

"I will write to you everyday, I promise.", he said and then they hugged again and they went out from the trophy room and headed to different directions.

"Goodnight Rose.", was the last thing she heard from him and she responded with,

"Goodnight Scorpius."

**A/N What did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad? Review! A/N**


	4. The letter

**A/N I'm really sorry for the long week. My computer broke and I had to get a new one and I had to rewrite this chapter and a chapter to my Swedish fanfiction. I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for. I'm saying it again, English is not my first language, Swedish is and because of that my grammar is not perfect. I would appreciate if you took the time to send me a PM with advice. A/N**

Chapter 4: The letter

It was in the middle of August and the summer vacation was almost over. Rose wanted it to be the 1th of September, she wanted to meet Scorpius again. She hadn't seen him the whole summer. They wrote letters to each others but it wasn't enough. A letter wasn't the same thing as seeing each other for real, but she was still happy that she got them. She couldn't believe that he actually kept his promise and wrote letters to her everyday, that he cared for her. This summer had changed her, she knew how love felt, the fact that he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley didn't matter for them. The fact that their parents didn't like each other didn't matter either, the only thing that mattered was the fact that they were in love, and that should be enough. Rose sat in her room and was reading a bock about advanced magic that she had to read because of a school project when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she shouted and her mother opened the door, she had a barn owl on her shoulder. Rose smiled and putted her book down on her small table beside her bed and stretched out her arm so that the owl could fly over to her.

"Hi Archie, how are you today?" she asked the owl and petted him on his left cheek.

"Archie?" asked her mother.

"Yes it's a nickname for Archimedes, he is the owl of one of my close friends." was Rose answer and Hermione nodded.

"That explains everything because he have been here a lot lately, here is the letter by the way." said and her mother and gave Rose the letter and leaved the room. Rose took out the letter from the envelope addressed to her and started to read it.

_Dear Rose_

_Thanks for your last letter, it's good to hear that you're alright and are having a good summer. How are you doing and how is Albus? Have anything interesting happened since your last letter? We had a family reunion yesterday. My grandparents from both sides of the family were there and almost everybody from the Black family was there, but wasn't many people from the Greengrass family there, only my grandparents and my aunts, but I didn't mind. I usually don't like family reunions but this time it wasn't that bad but it wasn't near as fun as your family reunion last month sounded, on my there was no quidditch, no games, no songs, no present swapping and no other people my age. The only thing we did was to sit around a big table and talk to each other, I couldn't even hear what the people on the other side of the table said to each other. Fun reunion right? _

Rose stopped to read for a moment and started to imaging Scorpius sitting at a big table (almost as big as one of the tables in the great hall), looking bored and only wanted the reunion to end. She felt bad for him because she knew that he didn't like to sit at the same place for more than an hour. She was like that to, it was the urge of a quidditchplayer, you never want to sit still and if you do you'll get crazy. Her thoughts went back to the letter and she continued to read.

_I'm sorry that I have to say this but I can't come to Diagon alley tomorrow because my family is going there next week instead. On the other hand, I got a letter from Albus that said that you are going to the quidditch world cup. My family is going to be there to so hopefully we will see each other there instead._

When she first started to read that part, she felt sad but when she found out that he was going to the quidditch world cup she was over the moon. Quidditch world cup and Scorpius, the two best things in her life, it would be perfect. She imagined herself and Scorpius at the world cup, talking, laughing and looking at the game together as the waived the flags of Ireland. It would be perfect. She smiled as she began to read the next part of the letter.

_I also want to tell you that I got a new broom, a Firebolt 500! Now we have the same kind of brooms so I think that the quidditch matches this season will be interesting and I hope that Gryffindor and Slytherin will meet each other at least two times. What do you think, will I finally catch the snitch or will you still win over me this year. I really want to believe that I can catch the snitch but I actually think that you'll have a better chance then me._

She stopped to read again. He was so sweet, he really said that he thought that she would have a better chance to win than him, no other person she knew would say that, rather the opposite, especially the boys. One of the examples were Austin Finch-Fletchley, the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Last year, he said that Gryffindor would loose because we had girls on our team, they had won the game with 210-20 and he apologized after the match. She stopped to think about that event and started to read again.

_I don't really have more to say. Send me a letter whenever you like. Take care. _

_Love/ Scorpius_

Rose finished the letter and smiled as she thought of a great reply.


	5. The qudditch world cup

**A/N Sorry for the little longer wait than usual. School is killing me, I have to read out a 100 page long_ S__PANISH_book over the weekend and write a summary about it for Spanish class and I also have to write a 15 page long essay about ancient Greece until Wednesday. I'm also playing the violin twice a week and the piano once a week and I have to practice half and hour everyday, on each instrument, that means one hour and that takes up almost all my spare time. Hopefully next chapter will be out on Friday. A/N**

Chapter 5: The quidditch world cup.

Rose smiled as she put her hand on the old shoe, the portkey that would take them to the qudditch world cup that would be held in Ireland this year. If she was lucky, she would meet Scorpius. Only the his name made her feel like is she was walking on clouds, she wanted to meet him so badly, she wanted to talk to him, laugh together with him, see him smile and gaze into his beautiful gray eyes. She was in her own world and didn't notice when they started to spin, it came as a big surprise and she screamed because she didn't knew what was going on at first.

"Why are you screaming!?" shouted Hugo and she realized that they were traveling with the portkey. A few seconds later, they were falling to the ground. Rose had been traveling with portkeys a few times but she still couldn't manage to stand straight after landing, but she had gotten better at standing up after landing, it only took about ten seconds with is great progress since the first time she went with a portkey, she felt sick only by thinking about it and quickly started to think about anything else, this time about school. She missed Hogwarts, all her friends were there and after five years it felt more like home then her actual home. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Okay kids, time to get going." said Ron as he started to walk, not waiting to look if his wife or two children followed him. It was typical for her father, taking everything like that for granted, but there was nothing she could do about it, that was her mothers work.

"Ron, slow down! It's not like were late or anything, the game starts tomorrow." said Hermione a few seconds later.

"But Mione, I'm so exited!" was his answer and Rose could hear her mother sigh.

"Just like when we were kids." was her answer and the next second she could hear Hugo's voice.

"It's a miracle that she can live with him." he said to her as a joke and she laughed as they were going.

…

Rose were exploring the camp by herself, trying to look for Scorpius. She could easily see if it was wizards och muggles that lived in a tent, except for their tent, all the wizards tent looked unnatural and they always had the flag of a qudditch team outside of their tents. This year the finalists were Ireland and Italy and Rose herself liked Ireland very much but when she saw a castle locking tent with flowers with the colors of their flag and about twenty normal flags on the castle, she started to laugh, that was to much decoration. She walked around for about two hours and her legs were hurting but she still couldn't find him, she couldn't find Scorpius. He had written that he would be here so she had been hoping that she would meet him, but faith apparently didn't want them to meet again until the start of the semester. She was on her way back to the tent when she heard his voice.

"Rose!" She turned around and there he was, about ten meters from her. He wore black trousers and a black shirt, it wasn't his usual clothing but his eyes was made more clear. She remembered that he had written to her that his father always made him to wear black clothes on the holidays. She smiled as she walked towards him and when they faced each other, he went in for a hug. She loved to be near him and she loved the smell of his hair, she couldn't believe that they were together again.

"I have been missing you." said Scorpius as he stopped to hug her.

"I have been missing you to, I have been thinking about you everyday all summer." was Rose answer and next second he took her hand.

"Were together now, and school starts soon, we can be together every day there." said Scorpius and Rose nodded. She would she him every day at Hogwarts, both at lessons and on their free time.

"I'm been looking for you for about two hours, where is your tent?" asked Rose and he answered.

"About fifteen minutes away from here, and yours?"

"About ten minutes away from here, on the other side." was her answer. Their tents were about twenty five minutes from each other.

"But you said that you have been waiting for two hours."

"Yes I have but I have been near my tent, walking around it." was her answer and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to look so long before you found me." said he.

"It's not your fault, you didn't knew were I was either." said Rose and he nodded. They started to talk about what had happened under the summer and what they looked forward to, the school for example. They talked as they walked around the campsite and one hour later, they were in the middle of an interesting discussion about the second wizard war. It was then she heard a voice, her fathers voice.

"Rose, where are you?!" shouted he and Rose started to panic.

"I have to go, see you at school."

**A/N Here is a fun fact, in Swedish the word semester means that you're on a vacation. Our world for semester is termin. A/N**


	6. On the train

**A/N As I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. A/N**

Chapter 6: On the train

Rose was over the moon, today was the day that she would go back to school. She was sitting down in the backseat of the family's car, they were almost at King's Cross. Her father was talking to her and Hugo as her mother was driving.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you didn't forget something?" asked he for the hundredth time today.  
>"Yes dad." answered she and Hugo in unison.<p>

"Are you sure?" asked he again.

"Yes dad." said they again.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes dad!" shouted them.

"We had been saying the same thing over and over again the past two hours and you still doesn't believe us. Come on, when was the last time I forgot something?" asked Hugo.

"Yesterday." said Rose.

"What did he do this time?" asked Hermione.

"He forgot to feed Storm, three days in a row." said Rose as she looked at the brown owl in the cage on Hugo's knees.

"Hugo!" shouted Hermione. "It's the fifth time this summer, one more time and you're not allowed to have an owl." said Hermione.

"That's not fair, if I can't keep Storm, then Rose shouldn't keep Ymir!" shouted Hugo as he was protecting his owl. Rose was horrified of the though of loosing her black beautiful owl.

"Why, she is treating her well." said Ron.  
>"Can we talk about something else?" asked Hugo.<p>

...

Rose took a deep breath and started to run. If the wall was normal, she would have been hurting herself, but since this wall was special, filled with magic, she came to Platform nine and three quarters. She smiled as she looked around. Students and parents talking, a cat running around, a few people carrying around cages with owls and she the brooms and qudditch uniforms. Rose smiled, she wore here Gryffindor qudditch uniform under her jacket to cover it from the muggles. She quickly took it off and tied it to her trunk. She was almost home now. She turned around and a few seconds later she saw Hugo coming, and then her parents. A few minutes later, they met up with the Potter family, Hugo and Albus immediately started to talk about the qudditch world cup and the results. James on the other hand small talked with his friends still in school. James had graduated this summer and was studying to become a curse breaker at the Egyptian branch of Gringotts, much like Bill had been a long time ago. Rose hugged her parents and Hugo did the same and they went on the train. After a few minutes, they walked past the compartment were Hugo friends were and he left her alone. The train started and she was still locking for him. She found him sitting in the last compartment on the entire train and the first thing he did when he saw her was to smile, and she smiled back. He gave her a hug and she felt like if she was walking on air.

"We saw each other a few days ago, but it felt like forever, I missed you." said Scorpius as they continued to hug each other.

"I missed you to." said Rose as she could feel a single tear running down her cheek.

"How could I survive the summer without you?" asked Scorpius and Rose felt another tear running down her cheek.

_Don't cry Rose, don't cry. Do whatever you want but don't cry._

Rose tried to listen to herself and it almost worked, she only cried three more tears of joy, joy of seeing Scorpius. They pulled away from the hug and Scorpius quickly helped Rose to get her trunk to the right place. He then took the owl cage and opened his pocket and gave her owl a treat before putting the cage beside the other owl cage.

"Ymir is really pretty." said Scorpius.

"Thanks, Archie is really pretty too." said Rose in response.  
>"Thanks, but none of the owls are nearly as beautiful as you." said he and Rose started to laugh.<p>

"Are you comparing me with owls?" asked Rose between laughter.

"No of course not, but you know what I mean, right?" asked Scorpius a little scared.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid, and in fact, I fond that comment quite charming." said Rose.

"You do? I didn't think so because I'm not the best at charming people." said Scorpius.

"No, you're not, but I don't care." said Rose as she laid her head at his shoulder. They held that position for about thirty minutes before they could buy candy. They bought a package of Bertie Botts every flavor beans that they were going to share. Rose opened the package and took the first bean, it was pink and she liked the flavor.

"Mm cherry." she said and smiled. Scorpius then took a red bean and I locked like he was going to throw up.

"Raw meat, why do you always get the best ones?" asked he and she laughed.  
>"I guess that I'm just lucky today, I'm sure that your next bean will be better." was her answer and he took up a yellow bean.<p>

"Okay, this is either pineapple, banana or raw egg, wish me luck." he said as he ate the bean and he covered his face.

"Let me guess, raw egg?" asked Rose but Scorpius began to shake his head.

"It's was banana, I hate banana, even raw egg is better than banana." She laughed at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"Poor little baby, only getting the bad beans." she said and Scorpius began to laugh.  
>"Now, it's your turn, and I won't give up before you get a bad bean."<p>

**A/N Did you get the Attack on titan reference? Ymir is not only a character in Attack on titan but also an old Scandinavian god and it is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn. What did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad and why? Review! Next chapter will be out next Friday if everything goes as planned. A/N **


	7. Charms and rivality

**A/N Sorry for not posting earlier, I didn't have the time because I'm going to have a Spanish test that is really important and I want to keep my grade good. I hope you understand. A/N**

Chapter 7: Charms and rivality.

Rose was walking around in the hallways of Hogwarts. She was on her way to her next lesson, charms. They were going to start practice on nonverbal spells and she was excited about it. The other good thing about the lesson was that the Slytherins was going to be there. It was in the middle of September and she and Scorpius had been sitting together at every lesson they had, with was only four per week. Many liked that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins didn't have many lessons together but for Rose, it was torture. After a few minutes, she reached the classroom and was as always the first Gryfffindor student in the classroom, and as always, the only student in the classroom. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that the lesson started in ten minutes, when she saw that extra time, she opened her book about charms and started to read the chapter about nonverbal spells again to be sure that she remembered everything in case that she had to answer a question, with she was one hundred percent sure she had to. After a minute or two, she could hear voices of people talking to each other but she didn't really care that much. A few minutes later, everything got black when someone held his hand over her eyes, it was of course Scorpius.

"Ha, ha, very funny." she said as he took away his hands and sat down beside her. They were the only ones from different houses to sit beside each other in this class, or in every class they were in together.

"How are you today?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm fine, and you?" asked Rose.

"Same, but I'm excited because of the quidditch game between our houses next weak."

"Excited? Don't you mean nervous, because I know what happens every time Slytherin plays against Gryffindor." said Rose and Scorpius laughed at her comment.

"This time will be different, I promise." said Scorpius and Rose nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. Now to charms, what do you think about nonverbal spells?" asked Rose.

"I don't really know, I have heard that nonverbal spells are extremely hard to cast and they are often less effective then verbal ones, but I think it will be fun to try, what do you think?" asked Scorpius.  
>"I'm really excited, I have been wanting to learn about nonverbal spells since our third year, I have been reading this chapter in our book or charms over fifty times now." she said and Scorpius nodded to the answer, he knew how much Rose liked to try new things in school and she loved to challenge herself over and over again, it was one of the things he liked about her, she never gives up. After a few second, miss Abbott came into the classroom and everyone went silent.<p>

"Good afternoon class, as you may knew if you payed attention last class, we are going to learn how to use nonverbal spells. As you may know, a nonverbal spell is a regular spell but instead of saying the spell, you're thinking it in your head. It is much harder for a nonverbal then a verbal spell to work and they're often weaker but if you're doing it right, it will be like using a verbal spell. A nonverbal spell craves a lot more energy and focus than a verbal spell and it can be very hard for beginners in this art to success with one, but when you do you'll get the upper hand in many things. Any questions?" asked miss Abbott and Rose was so excited for trying the new spell that she wished that no one would ask a question, and luckily for her, no one did. After a few seconds miss Abbott started to talk again.

"Today you'll try to use Wingardium leviosa on a feather like you did on your very first lesson in charms, but the difference is that you'll now use the spell nonverbal, good luck." she said and gave each person in class a feather to work with. Rose breathed and tried to relax as she tried to not think of anything other then making the feather levitate. She closed her eyes and opened them again and then.

_Wingardium leviosa!_

Nothing happened.  
>"Is it finally happening, Rose Weasley didn't fix the spell on her first try, am I dreaming?", asked Scorpius and Rose began to laugh at his comment.<p>

"Try it yourself." she said and she saw when Scorpius didn't fix it, he looked like he was going to faint a few seconds later.

"Wow, it is harder then I thought." said Scorpius.

"Of course it is hard, this spell isn't taught to first years after all." she said and Scorpius nodded.

"But this time, I will be the one to fix the spell first." said Scorpius and Rose nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay if you say that, challenge accepted", said Rose and immediately started to try again. After a few more failed tries she understand why Scorpius looked like he was going to faint, the whole class looked like that and she was not an exception. Her head was spinning and she felt a little like if she had to throw up. She knew that nonverbal spells would be hard but this was ridiculous, she couldn't even use Wingardium leviosa, the easiest spell of all spells ever created. Rose closed her eyes again and started to breath slowly. She thought of the feather levitating and thought the two words again, and to everyone's surprise the feather started to levitate. All of Rose wanted to scream _"__Yes I did it before you Scorpius!" _but she knew that she had to keep thinking about the spell. She let her feather fly higher and higher and about one minute later, she let go and the feather started to fall from the ground as she put her wand down.  
>"Okay, I most say, that was really impressive.", said Scorpius and Rose smiled.<p>

**A/N Next chapter will be up next week. A/N**


	8. Hogsmeade

**A/N Sorry for not updating but I had writers block AND I'm currently in a constant fight with my aunt (she lives with my grandmother and grandfather and I'm practically living there too) and because of this, I'm not in the mood for writing. Also, my Hungarian cousin won't talk to my for some reason (my family is Hungarian) and no one in her family knows why. Because of all this, I'm not sure when next chapter will be up but here is chapter 8 of the story. A/N**

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade.

Rose woke up as the sun shined outside her window. She could hear whispers from the already awake girls. They where seven girls in Gryffindor, currently, if she was counted, for of them was awake. The girls were Evelyn Creevey, Miranda Thomas and Lucy Taylor. Besides Clare, Lucy was her best friend.  
>"Good morning", said Rose and the three other girls nodded.<p>

"I can't believe that it's already time for the first trip to Hogsmeade this year." said Lucy. "I'm going to buy some candy to my siblings and some traditional magician clothes for my parents just for fun now when I have the money." Lucy's parents and siblings were all muggles and Lucy often bought lot of things for them.  
>"That sounds like fun, what kinds of clothes were you thinking about?" asked Rose.<p>

"I don't know jet, I guess that I'll buy robes and something more. I have an idea, what if you and Scorpius helped me to decide?".

"I don't know, I'll have to ask him to.".

"Come on Lucy, don't you understand that they're going together as couple. Couples always goes to Madam Puddifoot's, they won't have time with you." said Miranda.

"Don't say something like that Miranda. Of course we'll have time to be with you Lucy, and here is a fact, Scorpius is afraid of that store, I don't know why but I know that something happened during his third year, something about a flying squirrel, some chocolate and some butterbeer I think." said Rose and everyone started to laugh. Rose quickly dressed and went down together with Lucy to the great hall to eat breakfast. After their breakfast, they went over to Scorpius who was talking to one of his friends.  
>"Hello Rose, hello Lucy. How are you?" asked Scorpius.<p>

"We're fine. Lucy is going to buy clothes to her parents, do you want to come with us?" asked Rose and Scorpius nodded.

"Sure, it sounds fun, I've never helped someone choose clothes for someone else before. And when we're done I'll give you two butterbeer."

"You don't have to do that." said Rose.

"Of course I have, I'm your boyfriend and I'm Lucy's friend." said Scorpius. Rose started to blush. He said it, boyfriend. They had been together for a long time but she still felt shy when someone mentioned that, it was still a little unbelievable to her. After a few minutes of smalltalk Rose went back to Gryffindor's common room to fetch her cloak and her scarf. Before she knew it, she was down in Hogsmead, looking at robes for Lucy's parents together with her and Scorpius. It was not that easy to choose but in the end, they chose a black robe with red stars for her mother and a dark green robe with small blue stones on it for her father. Lucy nodded as she payed for the clothes.

"Thanks for the help, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure that I would go home with those ugly orange robes." she said as she laughed a bit.

"That would be horrible, now lets find Clare and Daniel and drink some butterbeer." Scorpius said and they started to look around for them. After about ten minutes, they saw Clare and Daniel chat beside The three broomsticks in. It was easy to see that it was them because of the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin scarf beside each other. Rose raised her hand and she quickly got a respond by Clare that raised her hand too, and Daniel nodded. As they came closer, Rose could hear Daniel say,

"How was the shopping?"

"It was great, they helped me to pick out good clothes for my parents." said Lucy as they went inside The three broomsticks in. The few people inside stared at them for a second, even thought the times were different, people almost always was with people from their own house, and seeing a Ravenclaw together with two Slytherins and two Gryffindors was a little odd.

"Can we get five buttersbeers please?" asked Scorpius as he gave the money to Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub. She nodded and smiled.

"In a minute:" Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled.

"Thank you for buying drinks for us."

"No problem." said Scorpius and Madam Rosmerta was back with the butterbeers.  
>"Here you have, five butterbeers."<p>

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Scorpius turned around to them and everyone took their butterbeer and sat down at a table near a window. Rose sat beside Scorpius and she started to blush as she felt something touching her hand, it was his hand. She opened her hand and he held it properly. She blushed more than usual and she could feel her heartbeats getting faster and faster. Daniel, Lucy and Clare laughed because Scorpius was apparently blushing too.  
>"You two look so cute together." said Lucy as Rose started to blush again. She hated when she blushed in public but she could never do anything about it, when she tried not to blush, everything went worse then before. To cover her face, quickly took up her bottle with butterbeer and started to drink it. Apparently, that was a bad idea because the hot sweet drink made her blush more as it heated up her body, and everyone around the table started to laugh. After half an hour, they went separate ways, Lucy went with Clare, Daniel went with one of his friends and Rose went with Scorpius. As they were walking around, they talked, and next second, she could feel Scorpius lips at her cheek. He had kissed her at the cheek. She felt herself blush again and was over the moon, but something interrupted it. She could see a redheaded boy running away from them. Was that Hugo?<p>

**A/N For those who don't remember, Daniel Avery is a friend of Scorpius and he was in the first chapter. A/N**


End file.
